my ice prince
by hi aidi
Summary: Sasuke tuh selalu cuek n engga peduli. Nah kalau Naruto menggoda Sasuke. Apa yang bakal terjadi pada dirinya yah? Yakin Sasu-teme bakal keluar mesumnya? Sequel dari i am the most beautiful woman? err man. lagi-lagi ku bikin Fluppy


**My ice prince**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**

Makasih buat :

Onixsafir1023; kagurra amaya; Luca Marvell;RaraRyanFujoshiSN;sakuranatsu90;hanazawa kay; Guest ai cinta ; Zen Ikkika; maria renata; diyas.

makasih buat review kalian karena permintaannya banyak, ini 'di' bikin sequelnya. Happy reading minna.

**My ice prince**

"_Teme_." Seorang pemuda duduk di sofa sembari berbaring santai.

"_Teme_." Panggilan itu kembali terdengar.

Tetap tak ada sahutan dari orang yang di panggil membuat Naruto menggeram kesal. Hanya suara goresan pensil dengan kertas yang terdengar mengisi suasana ruangan yang di tempati dua orang itu.

"_Suke~_." Kali ini Naruto memanggil dengan suara manja.

"Hm."

Sungguh Naruto benar-benar ingin memukul wajah orang sok tenang di depannya ini. Uhh kalau bukan karena tugasnya yang sedang di kerjakan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya _suke_ itu, dia pasti sudah melakukannya sedari tadi.

"Arggh aku bosan _Suke_." Ia memekik kesal.

"Kau bisa keluar bila kau bosan."

"Ta-tapi kau tau sendiri _Teme_ diluar banyak orang." Ucap Naruto bergetar, kenapa sih Naruto jadi _paranoid_ begini. Salahkan saja setelah jadian, bukannya nasibnya membaik malah makin buruk. Mau tau kenapa? Para wanita yang masih tak terima bisa saja bersikap buas padanya bila ia lima detik saja lepas dari pengawasan Sasuke. Belum lagi para _fujodanshi_ yang entah kenapa bertebaran dan selalu menguntitnya kesana kemari, dan menatapnya dengan mupeng. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding ngeri.

Namun dia juga sedikit bersyukur karena para pria kini tak berani mengodanya atau sekedar melihatnya terlalu lama, membuatnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan hingga membuat para pria itu terkadang malah bergetar ketakutan bila dekat denganya, namun dia tak peduli dan tak mau tau tentang itu.

Sasuke tetap dalam posisi duduknya, dan masih asyik menggores kertasnya tak peduli dengan Naruto yang sudah nelangsa dalam ruangan 4x4 meter khas ruangan OSIS.

Krukkkkk

_Uhh lapar_

Naruto meringis memegangi perutnya yang tak terisi sejak tadi pagi, dia melirik Sasuke yang masih asyik sendiri. Memutar akal supaya Sasuke mau mengikutinya ke kantin. Namun pikirannya buntu tak menemukan ide yang tepat untuk membujuk ehem-kekasih- ehemnya itu. Dia menatap kekasihnya dengan cermat mencari sesuatu yang dapat meneyeret Sasuke dari ruangan berwarna putih itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari Sasuke tetap diam, tetap menolongnya dan tetap tak pengertian seperti saat ini,juga terkadang tetap jahil. Lalu apa yang bisa ia ucapkan agar _Teme_-nya itu bergerak.

Tring

Naruto melirik lampu yang tiba-tiba nongol di atas kepalanya. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dia tertawa nista saat membayangkan idenya takkan mungkin ditolak Sasuke. Haha saatnya mengerluarkan senjata pamungkas.

Diliriknya sang kekasih sebentar sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

"_Suke_." Bisiknya mesra di telinga Sasuke sembari meniupkan hembusan nafasnya,pelan. Tangannya melingkar pada bahu tegap di depannya.

Sasuke nampak tak terganggu, malah semakin asyik mencoret-coret kertas membuat Naruto merengut sebal.

"_Suke_." Desahan nafasnya kembali menggelitik sang Uchiha kedua namun Sasuke tak bergeming –masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Ekspresi mukanya tetap sama –datar.

Cup

Naruto bergerak cepat memalingkan wajah Sasuke dan menciumnya –hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil namun berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Tep

Naruto tersenyum diantara kecupannya saat mendengar suara pensil yang diletakkan, juga kedua tangan yang kini melingkari pinggangnya. Dia segera menjauhkan wajah, setelah fokus Sasuke hanya kepadanya.

Serigai mesum adalah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya, tubuhnya langsung bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya.

"Hem, menggodaku ahn?" Tanyanya menggoda.

Uh crap

Naruto membatu ditempat, saat mengingat setelah senjata pamungkasnya maka Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan memakannya di manapun mereka berada –apalagi jika hanya berdua. 'Oh _tidak,aku salah langkah.' _Kini batinnya makin nelangsa. Seharusnya dia berpikir dulu sebelum membuat keputusan. Namun tak ada gunanya menyesal belakangan bukan? Kini Naruto hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya.

Sasuke melebarkan serigai mesumnya saat melihat Naruto yang memandangnya horror. Sepertinya rubah kecilnya sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Tak percuma melatih sang rubah setiap ada kesempatan. Tawanya nista dalam hati.  
"Aku lapar."

Lengkaplah sudah _check list_ Naruto tentang apa yang biasanya Sasuke lakukan sebelum _ehem-you-know-what-i-mean_. Lututnya kini melemas tak bisa berdiri tegap lagi, pikirannya langsung membayangkan saat dia tak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal, karena bokongnya sakit.

Grep

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas Naru-_chan_." Bisiknya sadis , setelah menangkap Naruto yang hampir melangkah-kabur dan menenggelamkannya dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"AH, Sasu, tadi kan aku ha

Brugh

Pembelaan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya pada meja yang masih berisi tumpukan kertas , hingga Naruto menindih kertas-kertas itu. Sepertinya Sasuke harus mengerjakan ulang semuanya setelah ini.

"_Ittai_." Keluh Naruto saat bokongnya mengenai meja yang keras, tangannya mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit. Dia memadang tajam pemuda yang kini menatapnya lapar. Tak tau apa Sasuke itu kalau bokongnya ini barang berharga, kalau bokongnya penyok terus Sasuke engga suka lagi gimana?

"_Gomen_." Elusnya pada rambut Naruto, menenangkan kekasihnya yang sepertinya mengambek itu.

"Uh, kau ini _Teme_, kalau bokongku jelek nanti kamu akan meninggalkanku tau." Ketus Naruto, dia masih asyik mengelus bokongnya tak sadar dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya jahil – juga tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Jadi kau takut aku meninggalkanmu kalau bokongmu jelek." Kali ini Sasuke mulai menggoda Naruto. Niat untuk melakukan hal yang iya-iya hilang, dia lebih suka mendengar pengakuan pacarnya yang kadang kelewat jujur itu.

"Huum." Angguk Naruto semangat- masih tak sadar dengan yang dia ucapkan.

Ctak

Dahi Naruto langsung berkedut kesal , saat tempat itu selalu menjadi sasaran jitakan sayang Sasuke.

"Argh kau ini kenapa sih _Teme_." Bentaknya kesal pada sang kekasih.

"Tak ada." Dan Sasuke tetap seperti biasa –_stay cool._

"Lalu kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku _Teme_." Pekiknya kesal.

"Untuk membenarkan otak bodohmu itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walaupun bokongmu jelek _Dobe_." Ucapnya menahan tawa melihat wajah Naruto memucat.

"I-itu tadi bu-bukannya ku ucapkan dalam hati." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Dan aku tidak mungkin mendengarnya kalau kau mengucapkannya dalam hati." Kini ia harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tak melepas tawa yang keras, ketika melihat wajah Naruto saat ini. Sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan –.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK."

Meledak.

'_Hue, memalukan. Kenapa aku mengucapkannya. Arghhh tidak. Tuhan kumohon ambil saja nyawaku saat ini. Uhh pasti kalau seperti ini Sasuke akan menertawakanku terus-terusan.'_

Melihat pacarnya yang menunduk dengan padangan kosong juga mata berkaca-kaca, mau tak mau Sasuke prihatin. Dia mengusap tengkuk Naruto lembut, hingga si pemuda pirang mulai tenang.

"Tenanglah, aku malah senang, ternyata kau tidak mau berpisah denganku." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto."_Daisuki_." Tambahnya menghirup aroma jeruk bercampur _citrus_ pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, dia makin merapatkan diri pada badan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan lembut Sasuke barusan, yang tentu saja jarang di dengarnya dari pemuda dingin itu.' _Daisuki_ _yo_.' Ucapnya dalam hati- dia masih tak sanggup untuk mengucapkannya langsung.

Suasana hening namun menenangkan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Membuat kedua pemuda itu membagi rasa nyaman satu sama lain.

.

.

"_Suke_~ Gendong." Ucapnya dengan nada manja sembari mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalanya.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri _Dobe_." Ungkapnya datar, kesal juga pada si _Dobe_nya yang menghancurkan suasana romantis yang baru saja tercipta. '_Uhh dasar si Dobe perusak suasana_.' Batinnya jengkel.

"Tadi kau mendorongku, jadinya bokongku sakit." Rajuknya, dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan bibir mengerucut.

Hah Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah saat Naruto sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Daripada diabaikan oleh rubah kecilnya, lebih baik turuti saja. Masalahnya kalau diabaikan rubah kecilnya, maka akan meningkatkan keusilan dan keprotektifan pemuda bersurai _orange_ yang merupakan rival keduanya –yang sialnya adalah kakak Naruto – dan lebih sial lagi adalah kekasih kakaknya. Sehingga membuat Naruto marah ,sama saja berurusan dengan Kyuubi dan kakaknya Itachi – dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk itu.

.

.

"_Ne Suke_, jalan lebih cepat aku lapar." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Sebentar lagi sampai _Dobe, _ jadi diamlah."

Naruto tak menyahut panggilan Sasuke dengan bentakan seperti biasa. Dia malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang pemuda yang menggendongnya. Tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Sasuke, namun tak cukup untuk mencekik pemuda itu.

"_Ne_, Naruto kalau seperti ini orang mengira kalau kita baru melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Tak apa." Gumamnya santai di balik punggung Sasuke. Ya, Naruto sadar kenapa Sasuke mengucapkan itu. Karena dia juga melihat puluhan pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan benci, horror, ataupun senang. Namun dia tak peduli itu. Kali ini dia hanya ingin menikmati saat kebersamaannya sebelum Sasuke pergi ke Amerika –meneruskan sekolahnya. Dan untuk waktu yang cukup lama mereka tak akan bisa bersama. Jadi biarkan dia menghabiskan sisa waktu Sasuke dengan selalu menempel dan bertingkah manja pada kekasihnya.

"_Daisuki yo_." Bisiknya pelan, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah –kembali pada punggung Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke tak mendengar ucapannya barusan, karena ia masih tak sanggup mengatakannya

Sasuke terus melangkah dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya –berpura-pura tak mendengar bisikan pelan berisi ungkapan cinta itu. Dia tau Naruto hanya malu mengucapkannya, dan dia akan menunggu Naruto untuk itu.

**FIN**

Apaan ini fic abal banget. Huhu maaf buat yang minta lemon saya belum dapat fell untuk buat lemon. Jadi untuk sekarang T aja yah. Mungkin nanti bakal dibuat lemonnya kalau sudah dapat fell yang pas biar engga mengecewakan kalian.

Jadi adakah yang mau memberikan review untuk fic saya ini?

**Review** **please**.


End file.
